Stubborn Idiots
by IheartORANGE
Summary: Lilly, Oliver and Miley are idiots. Lilly and Oliver stop trying to be stubborn and FINALLY give in. LOLIVER!


**Okay, so I've gotta oneshot. Kinda stuck on how to end or continue Late Lilly. I think I'll continue, but I'm confused and still have terrible writer's block, yet through this block I cam up with a oneshot. **

**IDIOT ONE: Lilly**

**IDIOT TWO: Oliver**

**IDIOT THREE: Miley**

**Stubborn Idiots**

"Oh God, here he comes!!" Idiot one of our story said as she pointed to the guy walking toward her, obviously fuming mad.

"I do admit what he did was low. But two weeks, that's a little long, Lilly." Idiot three said AKA Miley.

"I haven't talked to him for two weeks and I plan on keeping it that way." Lilly/idiot one replied.

"Um, Lils, two weeks for---whatever happened? I don't remember. That's harsh." Idiot three told idiot one.

"No its not. It's perfect." She replied.

"Hey, Miley. Hi, Lilly." idiot number two greeted them.

"Is Lilly gonna talk to me?" Oliver, idiot two, asked Miley.

"I doubt it."

"Well, then tell her. I don't care. I meant everything I said." Oliver crossed his arms and turned his back to idiot one.

"Do either of you remember what happened? I'd like to be refreshed on the event." Miley impatiently asked.

Idiot one and two looked around and then looked at their shoes.

"I see-"

The bell then rings as if they both got out too easy. They darted away before idiot three could ask them again.

"I swear my friends. Why'd I choose them?" idiot three mumbled as she walked to her class.

They quickly got out of their separate classes once they were released and met at the water fountain near all three idiots' classes. Oliver leaned against the wall waiting for his friends. Lilly the first one out she started to walk towards him and she looked at him and her heart secretly smiled, while her face frowned. But somehow he could see past her frown. She wasn't mad, she was just being stubborn. Lilly saw Oliver and he was smiling. She saw the smile and knew it was completely sincere; he just can't frown when he's around her without it showing. What an idiot.

_What was that fight about, again? _they both silently asked themselves.

_I don't remember. _they answered themselves.

Miley came out and saw her friends. The Oliver smile and the Lilly frown.

"Great." she sarcastically mumbled to herself.

"Hey Miles." Oliver smiled.

"Hi Miley." Lilly frowned.

"Come on, Lils. Oliver's happy, why can't you be?" she asked rubbing the young girl on the shoulder.

"You know why!" idiot one shouted at idiot three, pushing her hand off of her.

"Okay, so I do know why, but I forgot. Just like ya'll" she painfully reminded the two.

The truth hit them. They were fighting. About what? They don't know, and neither does anyone else. Lilly looked at Oliver and he smiled. She stared at her shoes. What was it about him? Always happy, always… well mostly nice and easy going; how come he has to be so flawed, but so…she thought as she searched for the word and then reluctantly said it to herself…perfect. Yes, so perfectly flawed. Lilly's frown slowly turned into smile, and stayed like that until the two finally spoke.

"Lilly." he spoke with his voice that was so perfectly ragged.

"Oliver?" she replied as her voice enraptured him.

"And I'm leaving." said idiot three as she backed away from her friends that looked as if they were in a trance.

The two stared a little longer. She was getting completely lost in his eyes as he was in hers. She was watching his every move, paying attention to every detail. He was watching her uncomfortably sway, yet still seeming completely comfortable. They hated each other, both for the same reason. They felt love for one another. A type love not felt between best friends, but between a crush and a soul mate. They hated each other for changing a perfectly good friendship. They had mixed feelings about each other, but that's what they were to each other oxymorons. She was perfectly defective in his eyes, and he was immaculately faulty. It doesn't make sense to some. But they clearly saw that they were not crossing the line, and they weren't on one side and not the other. No, they were hovering, over the line of best friend and something more.

"Are we fighting about nothing?" Oliver chimed in after a good five minutes and broke the trance.

"No, something happened!!" Lilly yelled.

"What was it?" he asked her as he slowly got closer to her.

"I don't remember!" she yelled.

"So it was nothing, right?" he asked as he shook his head to get his brown locks out of his eyes.

"I guess not." she replied quietly.

"So I did nothing wrong." he asked as he walked closer to her.

"I guess." she replied still looking down.

"So were friends again?" he asked.

"Yes" she calmly replied.

"Okay. One more thing to ask you." he told her as he walked closer.

"Yes?" she asked as she backed away from his face.

"I don't think you'll believe me." he told her and walked closer. They'd been this close before but with other intentions. None like this one. They both felt it. They weren't hovering now; they were standing on it together looking at the bright line mocking them scared, thinking of all the _IFs._

"Shoot." he moved closer. She kept backing up. Until she realized her stupidity and stubbornness and stood still, still thinking of all the _IFs_

"Good girl." he told her and leaned down to give her a hug. Not a friendly hug. He was just testing the waters. They were slowly inching away from the side they'd always known.

"Why'd you hug me?" she asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you?" they spoke in only questions.

"Can we actually be talking about the same thing?" they asked each other. They both smiled, full aware of what the other was thinking.

"I want you." they both quietly told each other.

"Me too." they replied to each other.

He leaned down and she pursed her lips ready. He backed away, for a split second and took her hand in his and leaned down to kiss her. Neither felt sparks. Both felt more than that, they felt a wildfire, burning everything that it could touch. They took each others hand and spoke no words.

Idiot three was leaning against a corner, looking as if she'd stopped breathing and was about to pass out. Idiot one and two were finally in the right spot. Together. They held hands as the walked out of the school, as idiot three watched them leave while school was still going on, with her mouth fully open and her eyes completely glued on them. They walked out with his arm on her shoulders and her arm around his waist. Weird, how they fit together so perfectly. Yeah, they crossed the line. I don't know about ya'll but I was getting tired of them staring at that line. I'm glad they crossed it.

**AN:How'd I do? ....review as always and if you read Late Lilly, help me with my next chapter!!!!!!PLEASE**

**GOD BLESS!**

**~IheartORANGE~**


End file.
